


乔戈有你 42

by Morlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlin/pseuds/Morlin





	乔戈有你 42

第四十二章 祝你好运  


吴失没将碰见杨烨宇放在心上，自他母亲要他不查杨家后，他对杨家的消息就滞后了很多，不过杨家要是真的垮了，对于洋明科技来说百利而无一害。  


只可惜现在吴失能够看到的只是最表面的一层事实，当他真正看清楚事情的全貌后，有些东西已经发展到了无法挽回的地步。  


如今站在明处的人毫无察觉，暗处的魑魅魍魉正趁此机会一点一点从地缝涌出，藏在阴影下，默默等待时机开始他们的反击。  


深夜，洋明科技大楼里一片漆黑，偶尔有保安拿着手电筒在一楼巡逻，一个人影避开巡逻，悄无声息地进了楼梯间。  


过了一会儿，28楼总经理办公室的门被推开，人影闪了进去，借着死角拿出类似手枪形状的东西，随着几台监控摄像头落地，他闲散地走到办公桌旁，摸索着打开桌上的光脑。  


光脑开机，但屏幕界面静止在了选择系统上，屏幕上的几个系统，来人从没见过，他手在裤子上摩擦了一下，戴着手套通过键盘随意选择了一个，屏幕上弹出一个大叉，光脑自我锁定关机。  


人影僵了一下，不过他的目的不是这光脑里的信息，也没在光脑上纠结，饶有兴致地看了看办公室的布置，在一旁的书架上随意翻了翻，最后躺到了休息室的床上。  


微微在床上嗅了嗅，确定没有找错人后，人影起身抽出一张纸放到桌上，从原路下楼避开门口的保安离开了大楼。  


第二天早晨，吴失刚刚起床，正准备洗把脸去看看楼上两位起来了没，就接到了王明生的电话。  


“喂，师兄怎么了？”吴失接通了电话，将手机架在洗漱台上，一边洗脸一边准备听师兄这么早打电话过来有什么吩咐。  


王明生站在吴失的办公室里，脸色难看：“你快点来公司，出问题了。  


吴失一听出问题了，赶紧擦干脸，拿起车钥匙就出了门。  


“什么问题？”电梯下行，吴失看到王明生那边的背景是自己的办公室，实在想不出在布满摄像头、无任何机密的自己的办公室会出什么问题。  


王明生脸色依旧不太好，语气稍稍缓和：“你路上开车别急，有一点问题，你来了就知道了。”  


吴失点头挂断了电话。  


到了办公室门口，王明生站在里面等着他。  


“怎么了？”吴失一边往里面走一边问，刚走了不到两步，地上那难以忽视的监控摄像头残骸就暴露在他眼前。  


“这是？”不敢置信地上前看了看，吴失一脸诧异，“昨晚有人来偷东西？”  


说着他走到光脑前开机，一开机弹窗显示昨晚有非常规开机操作，未能选对系统，开机失败，这让吴失和王明生都松了口气。  


“还好你之前就设了这个系统选择。”王明生一阵后怕，“监控和保安都没有发现昨天有人来过，楼梯上的监控每一层都像这样被破坏了，晚上的保安没太注意，早上换班的时候发现这几个窗口都是黑的。”  


“这个光脑里没有存什么重要文件，但是要是真叫别人打开了，终究不太好。”吴失起身走过自己的休息室，突然眼神一凝。  


“这……”  


“怎么了？”王明生走了过来和他一起看向休息室里。  


吴失看到了纸条，拿起来：“我的床被人碰了。”  


“来人还留下了信息。”吴失定神看纸条上的内容，王明生凑过来也要看，吴失一眼就瞟到了“基因实验”四个字，脸色一变，在王明生看到之前将纸条收进了口袋里。  


“什么信息？”  


吴失摇头：“与公司无关，这个人是冲着我个人私事来的。”  


“不要紧吧？”  


“没事，不是大事。”吴失摆摆手，王明生不放心叮嘱：“那你自己小心，能悄无声息潜入大楼又神不知鬼不觉离开的，不是一般人。”  


“我知道，师兄你去忙自己的事吧，我会处理好的。”  


王明生退了出去帮他带上门，吴失的手机忽然震动起来，一看，是乔戈打电话过来了。  


“你怎么不在家？”乔戈和乔清乔坐在车里问。  


吴失说：“刚才师兄找我有急事我就先来了，没来得及通知你们。”  


“现在事情解决了吗？”  


“解决了，我现在有点忙，晚上回去了我再跟你说。”  


吴失挂断电话掏出纸条，纸条上的自龙凤飞舞，带着一丝潇洒：  


-  


你好试验品012号，很遗憾地通知你，由于多方打击，我方决定放弃基因实验，隐姓埋名重新生活。  


通过这么多年的观察，基因实验的效果在你身上并没有呈现出来，在此我们祝福你能一直不受影响，健康到老。但如果今后的某一天，后遗症突发，请不要惊慌，享受当下，等待死亡。  


我们愿为科学献身，可科学拒绝我们的献身，在此我们对你那些为试验献身却惨遭不幸的长辈表示遗憾，希望他们在你身上做的试验不会在某一天给你带来困扰。  


祝你好运。  


-  


手指用力，纸条上出现道道褶皱，吴失拿出手机，界面一直停留在吴父的联系人详情那里，通话迟迟没有拨出去。  


算了，回家再说。  


晚上回到家，一吃完饭，吴失就将乔戈拉到了房间里。  


“你手上我的资料是完整的吗？”吴失手插在裤兜里，紧握着那张纸条，如果乔戈知道，他不介意将事情和他分享，但如果乔戈不知道，他不愿意将他也牵扯进来。  


“你指什么？”乔戈心里一惊，他一开始拿到的吴失的资料，也就是乔清乔给他准备的那份，看似是完整的，他们也以为是完整的，后来乐文焕出任务在父亲那边搜出了吴失的另外一部分资料，吴失知道自己出生之前的事情吗？  


“就是……”吴失犹豫再三，言语不详，“什么实验啊，基因啊之类的东西。”  


乔戈立刻就知道了他说的和顾虑的是什么。  


“我知道，基因实验。”乔戈握住吴失的手腕，“怎么了，你怎么知道的，发生了什么事吗？”  


手从口袋里抽出，纸条躺在吴失手掌心向乔戈摊开：“我母亲之前跟我提过，没具体说，但昨天有人来我办公室留下了这个。”  


乔戈拿起一看，眉头微皱，身体紧绷，又很快就放松下来，抱着吴失安慰道：“不要紧，最近我父亲和你母亲确实是在处理基因实验和他的创始人，你既然身体没有什么不妥，就不用太过于操心，这张纸条只是一张通知。”  


又摸摸吴失的头发安抚他心里的丝丝不安：“没事的，今后不管发生什么，都一定有办法解决，文教授没跟你详说，肯定是因为实验的其他受害者都没有出现致命的问题。”  


“我知道。”吴失摸摸自己的脖子，“我只是感觉不太舒服，竟然这么多年都有人在观察我，而且，我觉得这张纸条不仅仅是一个通知。”  


“你觉得可能是什么？”  


“一种警示。”吴失看着纸条歪歪脑袋，“我有一些不太好的预感，但我不知道具体不好在哪里。”  


乔戈指腹碰了碰吴失的脸，一个吻压在他唇上：“不会有事的，我会留意这件事。”吴失搂住乔戈的脖子跟他回吻：“不管算了，预感这种事根本就说不清楚。”  


事情是不管了，撩起来的火却不那么容易熄灭。  


或者，是某人为了掩盖一些事情，故意不想熄火，让他在情欲中失去思考的能力。  


吴失趴在乔戈胸前，任自己在乔戈手心绽放，嗓子沙哑，咬着嘴唇，可哭声怎么压都压不住。  


无论他如何求饶，乔戈只会变本加厉地欺负他，让他哭的更大声，直到下身什么都吐不出来，一次又一次在乔戈怀里颤抖，腰肢无力，只能攀附着乔戈任由他玩弄。  


最后竟在靠在乔戈肩上失去了意识，沉沉地睡了过去。  


乔戈怜惜地吻了吻吴失哭的泛红的眼角，将他放到床上，起身穿衣去了阳台。  


“喂。”  


“晚上好，少爷。”  


“我父亲今年的工作还没有收尾成功吗？”  


“少爷，今年估计是搞不定了，对方很狡猾。”  


“受害者你们有继续跟进吗？”  


“当然，少爷你……”  


“我想问一下受害者的最坏结果。”  


“不是很糟糕，不危及生命，但可能会有不同程度的性格或身体缺陷。”  


“我准备要清乔到渝州来上学。”  


“老爷说全凭少爷做主。”  


“让父亲早点结束这项任务，注意安全。”  


“老爷要我提醒您，吴家不好惹，现在目标人物的附属家族也坐不住，开始蠢蠢欲动了，少爷要记得自保，别为别人付出太多。”  


“父亲有点多管闲事。”乔戈有些不耐烦。  


“下属没有评价的资格，但我认为老爷说的不无道理，老爷出去之前叮嘱过我们都要好好看着少爷，少爷不小了，也尝过人间冷暖，应该知道何时该抛弃一些东西来保全自己。”  


“我知道。”乔戈沉默。  


电话挂断。  


回头看床上疲倦不堪睡得很沉的男人，乔戈上床将他搂在怀里，吻吻他的额角闭上眼睛。


End file.
